Jimmy De Santa
|status = Alive |gender = M |dob = 1993 |home = Portola Drive, Rockford Hills, Los Santos |nationality = American |family = Michael De Santa (Father) Amanda De Santa (Mother) Tracey De Santa (Sister) |affiliations = Franklin Clinton Trevor Philips Ahron Ward |vehicles = Whippet Race Bike "Canary Yellow" BeeJay XL (Repossessed) Black Tailgater (Temporarily) |voice = Danny Tamberelli}} James "Jimmy" De Santa, formerly James Townley, is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character and tritagonist to Michael De Santa in Grand Theft Auto V. Biography Background Jimmy is the son of Michael and Amanda, and the younger brother of Tracey. He was put into the Witness Protection Program with his family in 2004 after his father Michael faked his death during a failed heist in Ludendorff, North Yankton. Events of GTA V Broken relationship Jimmy is first introduced at the end of the Franklin and Lamar mission where he purchases a yellow BeeJay XL SUV from Simeon Yetarian's dealership. Later during the same mission, "Complications," he is heard playing a first-person shooter game when Franklin breaks into Michael De Santa's home to repossess the BeeJay XL that Jimmy bought earlier. In the mission Father/Son Jimmy calls his father to inform him that the family Marquis yacht has been stolen and he is trapped inside the boat. Jimmy tried to sell the boat for drug money but the "buyers" decided to steal the boat instead. Michael and Franklin race after him in Amanda's Sentinel after the yacht; which is being transported on a trailer down the freeway. They manage to rescue Jimmy, who was hanging on the boom, but they lose the yacht. In the mission Daddy's Little Girl, Jimmy is playing his games console in his bedroom upstairs and is shouting insults through his headset so much that his dad cannot hear the dialog of the film he is trying to watch. Michael angrily marches upstairs, they get into an argument which ends with Michael smashing Jimmy's television with a chair. Michael attempts to bond with Jimmy by going on a cycle together. When they arrive at Vespucci Beach, Jimmy challenges his father to a bike race with the condition that if Michael loses; he has to replace the TV he just broke. After the bike race, regardless of who wins, Jimmy tells his father that Tracey is partying on the Dignity yacht with her friends and some porn producers. Michael dives into the sea and swims towards the yacht. Later on in the mission, "Fame or Shame," Michael finds a block of cannabis in the fridge which belongs to Jimmy, he later comes into the kitchen to get his weed and he has a dispute with his father which abruptly ends with the unexpected arrival of Trevor. Jimmy tells his father that Tracey is auditioning for the TV talent show Fame or Shame so Michael and Trevor rush off to stop Tracey from embarrassing herself on live TV. Leaving his father In the mission, Did Somebody Say Yoga?, Jimmy is playing Righteous Slaughter 7 when Michael comes upstairs after his unsuccessful yoga session to bond with his son. Jimmy decides to go meet a drug dealing friend at Burger Shot, and Michael insists on coming along, despite Jimmy's discomfort. Regardless, Jimmy picks up a supply of cannabis as well as a "special drink". During the trip home, Jimmy tricks Michael into taking a sip of the drink, claiming that it is not really special at all. But as Michael soon starts feeling dizzy, Jimmy tells him that he had anticipated that Michael would come along, and had his friend spike the drink with PCP. Jimmy then proceeds to throw the strung-out Michael onto the street, and announces that he is moving out and plans to keep Michael's car before driving off, even taking some of his father's money. Later after the mission, Did Somebody Say Yoga?, Jimmy texts Michael but neither apologizes for deliberately spiking his drink nor asks Michael how he is, but to say that he spent all the money he took from him. Jimmy asks his father if he can give him another thousand dollars for the next few weeks, there is no option to either respond or give Jimmy money and Michael simply ignores his request. Jimmy later sneaks back and returns Michael's car, explaining in a text that despite his "improvements" (a set of rims with large dollar signs on them, a "La Cucaracha" tune horn, a small spoiler, and a few low/mid-level performance upgrades) it is still an uncool "old man car", and he can't allow himself to be seen in one, also implying in a side comment that the Hispanics in his new neighbourhood were starting to give him angry looks over his choice of car horn. Reunited family In the mission, Reuniting the Family, Michael passes out after drinking whisky. He is woken by Jimmy, who has returned alone and makes a clumsy attempt at reconciliation. Michael reacts apathetically, saying that he will likely be dead in a couple of weeks, though does inquire about Amanda. Jimmy informs his father that Amanda remains angry at Michael though is also bored, and is waiting for her husband to turn up and prove that he is still committed to his family. Jimmy then accompanies Michael to pick up Amanda and Tracey, who join Jimmy and Michael in an ill-fated therapy session with Dr. Friedlander. Despite the clear tensions which remain, the divided De Santas agree to reunite and are driven home by Michael. Later, in the Meltdown mission, Jimmy accompanies his father to the premiere of his film production debut, Meltdown. However, when they arrive there, they notice that Amanda and Tracey are nowhere to be found, Devin Weston then shows up and hints that they both are in trouble. Michael and Jimmy return to the house to find that Merryweather have attacked the house and are holding Amanda and Tracey hostage upstairs. Michael kills most of the mercenaries, but one of them catches Michael off guard and holds him at gunpoint. Jimmy then appears, wearing a soldier uniform and night-vision goggles, hits the Merryweather thug with a bong (It is unknown if he was knocked out or murdered), and tea bags Michael by mistake. After this, Jimmy, Amanda, and Tracey leave the mansion once again for their own safety, while Weston wants to kill Michael. Jimmy then appears in his own mission Parenting 101, where he is kidnapped by a comedian for trolling and harassing him online. Michael finds Jimmy and frees him from the kidnappers and then takes him back to The Richman Hotel. Ending Finally, after the final mission, depending of with ending the player chose, Jimmy will call some of the protagonists: Ending A= *Jimmy will call Michael saying that he just heard about Trevor's death, Michael will say that Trevor was a dangerous man and that his death was the best for them, Jimmy will be shocked to hear this and realises that his father was involved in Trevor's assassination. *Jimmy will also call Franklin to ask about Trevor's death, Franklin will say that Trevor was a crazy man and that it is best if Jimmy just move on with his life. |-| Ending B= *Jimmy will call Franklin two times. In the first call, he will tell Franklin that his dad has disappeared and ask Franklin if he knows his whereabouts. Franklin will say that he doesn't know where Michael is. *In the second call, he will say that he knows that Michael is dead and asks what Franklin knows about this. Franklin will get nervous and say that Michael was a good man but he doesn't know what happened. Jimmy will not believe him and say to Franklin, "Fuck you, man." *Jimmy will also call Trevor asking about Michael's death. Trevor will not know what to say to comfort Jimmy, telling Jimmy that he sends his best to Amanda. Personality Dan Houser has described Jimmy as a 20-year-old, whiny pot smoker, who is prominently very lazy and addicted to video games. During Michael's character trailer, Jimmy can be seen playing on a games console in his bedroom. When he plays video games he shouts insults at other players through the headset about their mothers, sexuality and how bad they are at the game. Jimmy shows much cowardice throughout the storyline as when he tries to stand up to his father, he backs down as soon as Michael comes back at him with aggression. He blames his dad for all of his own failings and is quick to shift the blame for any of his own poorly thought actions onto his father's loose morals and shady past. He even drugs Michael, then steals his car and takes some of his money to get his own place. However, Jimmy saves his dad after a Merryweather goon knocks him down and prepares to shoot him by hitting the goon with a bong. Also, if Franklin chooses to kill Michael, Jimmy will mourn his father's death. Towards the end of the storyline, Jimmy starts to mature; he stops insulting other players and admits to his dad that calling people 'gay' isn't cool anymore because he has gay friends. Jimmy also starts to accept that his situation isn't completely Michael's fault, rather his own as well, and starts to exercise and look for a job. Among his other unrealistic plans for a career, the biggest one is to be a comedian, as he reveals to his father and Trevor. Amanda is the only person Jimmy shows respect to, with Amanda defending Jimmy when Michael berates him for his laziness and unemployment. Jimmy and Tracey have a strained relationship, with the early stages of the game showing them trading insults with each other. Following Reuniting the Family, however, their relationship begins to improve. Appearance Jimmy is a redheaded, overweight young man of medium height, shorter than the rest of his family and other characters. He has a tattoo with the word "entitled" on his neck. He wears a red and black Fruntalot jersey, with "07" on the back and a white undershirt, a pair of grayish blue jeans with red, black and white sneakers and a silver necklace to match. Because of the way he acts and dresses, he appears to be mimicking the appearance and personality of a gangster rapper. He has many tattoos, one of which reads "Edifica adversario tuo aureum pons ad receptum trans.", which translates to "Build your opponent a golden bridge to retreat across." Mission Appearances ;GTA V *Franklin and Lamar *Complications *Father/Son *Daddy's Little Girl *Fame or Shame *Did Somebody Say Yoga? *Caida Libre (Post-mission message) *Derailed (Post-mission message) *Reuniting the Family *Lamar Down (Post-mission message) *Meltdown *Parenting 101 (Boss; optional) *Something Sensible (Option A; Post-mission phone call) *The Time's Come (Option B; Post-mission phone call) Gallery JimmyRoom-GTAV.jpg|Jimmy's Room. Artwork-Jimmy&Tracy-GTAV.jpg|Artwork of Jimmy and Tracey De Santa. James.png|Jimmy shown hanging onto Marquis, over a freeway. Grand Theft Auto V.flv_000015882.jpg|Jimmy playing video games. Jimmy-Playing Video Games-GTAV.png|Jimmy making a facial expression while playing his video games. Jimmymichael.jpg|Michael and Jimmy arriving from a bike ride. Jimmy_and_Michael_GTAV.jpg|''"Hey, let's bounce!"'' 17.jpg|Presumably Jimmy and Tracey's grandparents. Trivia * His favorite radio station is most likely West Coast Classics, as when he changes the radio station during Daddy's Little Girl, he changes it to this station. He has a Los Santos Rock Radio poster in his bedroom, but doesn't appear to like the station. *Sometimes, Jimmy can be heard watching pornography in his locked bedroom. If Michael tries to enter, Jimmy will tell him to go away. The same sometimes also occurs to Tracey, where moaning and other suggestive sounds are heard inside her bedroom, though this could be her actually having sex, given her lifestyle. *After the mission "Reuniting the Family" Jimmy can be seen in the living room of Michael's house creating a resumé for a job, at times he will say, "Should I put my K/D ratio on my resumé?" If the player looks closely or zooms into the laptop screen, Niko Bellic's Lifeinvader profile is visible. He also starts to do exercises. Also, whenever Jimmy is playing video games, he can be seen sitting upright on his bed rather than slouching back. He also no longer shouts profanities and keeps quiet. *Jimmy used to play baseball, as seen on a photo in the De Santa residence. *In Jimmy's room, on the table where the TV is, there are Madd Dogg and OG Loc CD covers, referencing the two rappers from GTA San Andreas, their rivalry and Jimmy's own personal interest in hip-hop. *Jimmy, like his sister, has a huge fondness for Trevor. This is shown during the course of the storyline as he calls him "Uncle T" and is happy to see him during the Fame or Shame mission. Also, if the player choose ending A, he will call both Michael and Franklin, talking sadly about him being dead and saying that Trevor was like his real uncle. While hanging out with Trevor, Jimmy tells him he wishes he was his real father. Also, in ending A he will blame his father for killing Trevor. *Jimmy is voiced by Danny Tamberelli, who is well known cast member from the Nickelodeon comedy sketch show, All That. During friendship activities with his father, Jimmy also reveals that he wants to be a comedian. *When switching to Michael, he may be seen playing a video game with Jimmy, though it seems that Michael is losing, as he angrily throws his controller at the TV, yelling "Millennial fuckwads!" on occasion. Michael will then leave the room, but if the player takes a closer look at Jimmy's "controller", one will notice that Jimmy has no controller in his hands, though he will still act as if he was playing the game. This has been fixed in the enhanced edition of the game. *Jimmy sometimes refers to his father by his name, as he calls Michael by his name in Daddy's Little Girl and refers to him as Mike on Lifeinvader. *Regardless who wins the bike race in the mission Daddy's Little Girl, it appears that Michael does pay for Jimmy's new TV, as stated in their first conversation in Did Somebody Say Yoga?. *There is a pretty common glitch of him being cloned. (This is most common when he is cycling back home, or during the mission "Did Somebody Say Yoga?" if the player keeps driving back and forth, preventing Jimmy from entering the car, making another Jimmy spawn.) *When Franklin hangs out with Jimmy, he says "so, we're a set now, is this what's going on?" and Franklin tries to convince Jimmy they are only two guys hanging out, but Jimmy requests going to Davis and shooting some Ballas before yelling "Families for life!" Then Franklin tells him he better knock him out to save him from himself, because shouting "Families for life!" will cause controversy, especially for him. *Jimmy is unique in that he is the only character that all three protagonists can hang out with on friendship activities. *There is a glitch where you may find Jimmy's headset and controller floating in mid-air as if Jimmy is playing the game, even though he isn't there. *While all three protagonists can hang out with Jimmy for social activities, Franklin is the only protagonist who can take Jimmy to go drinking during friend activities; Jimmy will sometimes suggest drinking while hanging out with Michael or Trevor as they approach a bar but the idea is rejected due to Jimmy being underage. *Jimmy has a skeptical attitude on modern cinematography and can be heard making a lot of negative comments after being taken to watch a movie. *Jimmy might sometimes say "when you, Trevor, or Franklin are driving, I'm screwed!" when coming home on his bike. This is an obvious reference to how players tend to run over NPCs and cause general mayhem while driving. *He spends at least $20,000 modifying Michael's Tailgater. References *''GameInformer'' December issue. *''Grand Theft Auto V'' - Second Trailer . Navigation de:James De Santa es:James De Santa fr:Jimmy De Santa hu:Jimmy De Santa pl:James De Santa ru:Джимми Де Санта Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Mission givers Category:Friends